A Crazy Game of Quidditch
by Lady LaCroix
Summary: Draco parodies the Oar song, "A Crazy Game of Poker." It is just a bit of silliness really. One bad word.


**A Crazy Game of Quidditch**

The characters all belong to JKR.  The song belongs to Oar: "That was a Crazy Game of Poker."  Please don't sue.  No infringement is intended.  

Warning: Filk, not beta'd.  I hope no one else has done this, and if they have I apologize. 

Sorry about formatting, I'm still working on it.

Spoilers: None.

Summary:  Draco and his band of merry men sing a song.

**************************

Ohh myyyy,  
20 throw down in my best broom  
and the man to my left has floated down.  
Well, Harry doubled up with a Wronski feint.  
I had three goals and a pair of snitches.  
My mind is turning - just two shots more.  
There's not much left to play.  
Well then wizard walks in, black hat on top.  
What am I?  If I'm lucky,  
Wasn't a Death Eater,  
cause I'm just runnin' out of time.

Who's up for game two?  
What to do?  
My potion's getting' thin  
and I just lost my wand last night.  
Well, I gotta problem.  
Just one answer:  
Gotta throw it all down,  
and charm it goodbye.  
Yeah!

That was a crazy game of Quidditch.  
(That was a crazy game of Quidditch.)  
I lost it all,  
(I lost it all.)  
but someday I'll be back again.  
And I, never to fold.  
(Never to fold.)

Who's up for game three?  
I can barely see the fir'whiskey drowning next to me,  
and I just lost it all.  
Well, there's a man flying next to me.  
Ginny was smiling  
cause its funny.  
I don't have no money tonight.  
Yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

That was a crazy game of Quidditch.  
(That was a crazy game of Quidditch.)  
I lost it all,  
(I lost it all.)  
but someday I'll be back again.  
And I, never to fold.  
(Never to fold.)

Bop bop bop...  
I say now skittleedat dat,  
Well, how 'bout that?  
I'm soaring out the front - never soaring out the back.

And I walked onto the pitch yesterday.  
'Cause I had something to do, something to say.  
And Harry walked on right behind me and I didn't turn around.  
'Til I heard the sound of his feet falling on the ground.  
I looked over my shoulder and I saw a boggart,  
and I said, "What'cha doin' on the pitch tonight."

So I said, "Harry, whatcha doing tonight?"  
He looked at me with a face full of fright.  
And I said, "How 'bout a revolution?"  
And he said, "Right."  
I say "of."  You say "a."  
I say "Revolution," and you say "Die."  
I say "of."  You say "a."  
I say "Revolution," and you say "Die dah dah!"  
Day day oh!

And I said, "What'cha looking at?"  
He hit me across the face with a bludger.  
I grabbed my wand and I said, "Let's get out and go."  
So, he landed on the field and said, "Do what you're here for."  
I said, "I'm wandering round the road four to four."  
And I said, "I been flying for about a thousand years."

"And my feet are growing tired,  
My eyes a little wired,  
Don't know what to do unless I retire."  
And he just said, "Let's play some crazy Quidditch."

So I said, "Harry, whatcha doing tonight?"  
He looked at me with a face full of fright.  
And I said, "How 'bout a revolution?"  
And he said, "Right."  
I say "of."  You say "a."  
I say "Revolution," and you say "Die."  
I say "of."  You say "a."  
I say "Revolution," and you say "Die dah dah!"  
Day day oh!

I said, "That was the craziest game of Quidditch that I ever saw!"  
I said, "That was the craziest game of Quidditch that I ever saw!"  
But I'm not gonna quit and I'm not gonna stop.  
Don't give a shit cause I got the drop.  
Harry just got two eyes just like mine,  
And I'm feeling kinda funky, kinda fine.

And I drank a bottle of fire whiskey, 'fore I came,  
Came to the pitch to see what's the same.  
I saw my man named Harry standin' across the field from me.

And to my left was a man, he had no Mark.  
Didn't really think about starting a scene.  
The man to my right wasn't feeling kinda nice.  
He looked kinda mad and I felt bad,  
Because I took his 'memberall last night…it's kinda funny.  
But now I'm just struggling--  
I need a Potions Master.  
I don't know what to say anymore  
So I'm just gonna go out, anywho...

So I said, "Harry, whatcha doing tonight?"  
He looked at me with a face full of fright.  
And I said, "How 'bout a revolution?"  
And he said, "Right."  
I say "of."  You say "a."  
I say "Revolution," and you say "Die."  
I say "of."  You say "a."  
I say "Revolution," and you say "Die."  
I say "of."  You say "a."  
I say "Revolution," and you say "Die."  
I say of, you say a  
I say "Revolution," and you say "Die dah dah!"  
Day day oh!

The End


End file.
